


A Late Night Call

by RainbowRooster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: With Viktor gone to tend to Makkachin, Yuuri feels the need to make a late night call to his coach. The night takes a different turn, though, leading to a not so silent night.





	A Late Night Call

Yuuri felt so alone with Viktor gone. He worried about Makkachin and had left in a big rush. Yuuri lay in the hotel room alone that night, face towards the window, attempting to avoid looking at the empty bed pushed up against his own. Maybe I should text him...Yuuri thought to himself. He reached for his phone and typed out a short message. 

[Y]: Hey. How are things going? 

He waited for a reply, holding his breath in anticipation. He hoped that the news wouldn’t be similar to what he had heard last year. 

[V]: Everything is going well. Makkachin is out of surgery now and is resting. I saw your performance. You did well, my Katsudon. How are you tonight? 

[Y]: Missing you... 

He’d pressed send before really reading what he had written. Frowning, he thought about it. Ahh what the hell, I’m already drunk as it is. Yuuri wasn’t as drunk as he thought he was, though. He would fully remember this night into the next morning and further on. 

[Y]: I miss you sleeping next to me. Feeling your breath at night. The way your hair falls into your perfect face. 

Minutes passed with no reply, and Yuuri’s breath caught. Oh god! What have I done? Is he ma- his phone chimed, interrupting his thoughts. 

[V]: Oh Yuuri, you don’t know what you do to me. 

Yuuri stared at his phone. What was that supposed to mean. Did it mean what he thought it did. Testing the waters, he replied. 

[Y]: Then show me. 

Seconds turned into minutes. Yuuri was going to put his phone away when it chimed once more. A photo had been sent. Yuuri opened it, curious as to what Viktor had sent him. He was not ready for this though. What lit up his screen was a flustered looking Viktor, lying back on a futon in one of the inn’s green robes, chest exposed and an obvious bulge between Viktor’s legs. Holy shit! Was all Yuuri could think. Another message came through. 

[V]: Why don’t you send me a picture too? 

Yuuri stumbled off of the bed, knowing all too well that he had been way too turned on by a simple image. He fumbled with the buttons, wanting to send Viktor a picture as well. He took a bunch, mostly blurry ones while he was fumbling, but the one he decided to send was a lewd posed one. View from the crotch up to his face, his pressing erection being the main focus of the image. He’d hit send before he could think more about what he was getting himself into. Viktor took less time to reply this time. 

[V]: call me 

There was no punctuation. Just a simple command that had Yuuri pressing the call button before his mind could catch up. The phone didn’t even ring before it was answered. Viktor’s voice came in quiet and husky. 

“Yuuri, mmn. I wish I was with you.”  
“I wish you were too, Vitya.”  
“Ah, Yuuri!”  
“W-what is it?”  
“Call me that again, please.”  
“Vitya?”  
“Mmmmn”  
“Vitya, do you have your computer?”  
“Ye-yes, my Yuuri. I do, why?”  
“Skype me.” 

Yuuri hung up quickly, throwing his phone away to search for his computer in his suitcase. He was loading skype when his thoughts caught up to him. God! What the hell am I doing? Hell if he knew. He laughed to himself as he dialed the number to video chat his coach. They’d skyped before, but not something like this. Mostly just routines or workout activities. I guess this could count as a workout maybe... Yuuri thought as Viktor picked up the other end of the line. 

“Yuuri~” was all he said. His flushed face and messy hair said the rest. His breathing was already heightened, his robe hung loose over his shoulders. His lips were parted slightly, blue eyes barely visible in the low light of the room.  
“V-Viktor...” Yuuri’s heart raced faster.  
Viktor blinked, calming Yuuri down with a hushed voice.  
“Yuuri, you wanted to skype me?”  
“I-I,” he cleared his throat. “I miss you. A-and uh, I wanted to see you...” he trailed off.  
“Have you done this before.”  
“No, I haven’t...” Yuuri wanted to ask the same question, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Viktor must have seen it in his eyes, and answered anyways.  
“I haven’t either, Yuuri.” He smiled softly. Taking a breath before continuing.  
“Would you like me to start?” He asked hesitantly.  
Yuuri only nodded, having pulled the hem of his night shirt down over his briefs he was wearing.  
“What do you want to see me do, Yuuri?” Viktor asked quietly wondering how bold Yuuri would be.  
“I-uh...” Yuuri thought for a moment. “I want to see...you take your robe off?” It ended up sounding more like a question, but Viktor proceeded to remove the garment. Slowly, with his back to the camera, he let it slip off his shoulders. Once it was past his elbows, it dropped to the floor in one motion. Yuuri gasped. He watched unblinking as Viktor slowly turned around, revealing the rest of himself to the lens. Viktor was beautiful, all of the right places were colored pink and red. Yuuri stared into the monitor as Viktor moved it to his side, allowing Yuuri a full view of his bed. Yuuri moved the coffee table in his room to the foot of the bed. Placing the computer onto it, he returned to kneel in front of the camera.  
“W-what would you like me to do, Vitya?”  
Viktor’s eyes closed, pleasure plastering itself onto him at the sound of his name being said as such.  
“Oh, lyubov moya,” Viktor groaned. Yuuri shivered at the way it rolled off his tongue. “I-I want you to take that shirt of yours off for me to see all of you.” His voice was hushed, but the force behind it, the need, was enough to get Yuuri moving. Crossing his arms, he pulled it from the bottom over his head and tossed it away.  
“D-do you have any lube with you?” Viktor asked shyly. Yuuri nodded, leaning away to grab it from his bag on the floor. He’d only brought it in case, but he hadn’t actually intended to use it. It looked as though Viktor had gotten some of his own as well.  
“Shall we begin?” Viktor continued, not waiting for Yuuri to respond. “Oh, Yuuri, I wish I was there to touch you myself. Could you touch your nipples for me?” He almost pouted into the camera. Yuuri obliged, surprised that he was more turned on than he initially thought. He gasped as he circled them, blushing and looking away from Viktor’s stare. Yuuri practically went to another realm, doing exactly as he was told, and giving orders of his own.  
“Take your brief-s off,” Viktor panted, already mimicking Yuuri’s motions without being prompted.  
“Not until you put on a show for me, Vitenka.” Yuuri stated sternly.  
Viktor could have come from that alone. Yuuri had switched. He was so in trouble that night. Blushing, he turned around to grind his hips down onto a pillow he’d grabbed, giving Yuuri a full view of his ass.  
“Hmm, this is no good, Vitya...You’re not ready for me yet... You should prepare yourself.”  
Yuuri’s commands took all his strength to push through and not just orgasm right there. He’d wanted sex with Yuuri, yes, but this was amazing. Almost like a teaser for the main show. Viktor took the lube in his hand covering his fingers. Yuuri leaned back, balancing the computer on a pillow between his knees. He palmed his erection through the cloth of his underwear as Viktor began to work a finger into himself.  
“Turn sideways, I want to see all of you, Vitenka.”  
Viktor shivered, moving to do as he was told. When he was sideways facing the camera, he looked to Yuuri for the command to continue. All he received was a curt nod. Viktor pressed his index in down to the knuckle, stifling a moan into the sheets. He worked it in shallow circles, doing his best to stretch himself a little without giving himself too much pleasure. He turned his face to Yuuri, bangs falling down across his nose.  
“Do you want another?” Yuuri asked, now in full eros mode. Viktor whimpered out a yes. “Go ahead.” Yuuri blew a kiss to the camera. Viktor pressed his middle finger in next. It was a little uncomfortable, but the tension also felt wonderful. He worked his fingers slowly, scissoring them to open himself further.  
“Where is your dildo, Viktor?”  
What! Yuuri knew he had one with him? He looked away, unable to meet Yuuri’s erotic gaze. “Did you think I didn’t know, Vitya? Tsk tsk. I saw it while helping you unpack you know.” Viktor clenched the sheets in his fist, the motions of his other hand stopping.  
“Please, go get it for me. I can’t be there to fill you, so you’ll have to make do until we’re together.” Viktor moved slowly, leaving the computer screen for a few moments before bringing back a glittery black phallic looking tube. Viktor resumed his position in front of the computer, leaving his toy next to the lube by his fist. He reached back again, waiting to continue. “Yuuri~ Have I not earned the ability to see you take those briefs off?”  
Yuuri smiled, licking his lip, “I don’t know Vitya, have you.”  
“Yuu-!” Viktor started when Yuuri’s movements interrupted him. He watched as Yuuri stood, back to the camera, as he discarded the black cloth of his briefs. Yuuri turned, mocking Viktor’s very own motions from earlier.  
Yuuri repositioned himself, giving Viktor a view from below up to his face. Winking, he began to move his hand over his own erection. “Vitya, I want to be in you.” He all but cried out, touching himself sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Viktor hurriedly moved, lubing up his toy and positioning it at his entrance. He didn’t notice any more prompts from Yuuri, just the sounds that he was making along with way his face tensed with pleasure. Viktor balanced himself on his knees and head to work himself from behind and in front. Yuuri’s name, along with some curses, spilled from his lips in both Russian and English. He wouldn’t last much longer. By the looks of it, neither would Yuuri.  
It was Viktor who came first, calling out Yuuri’s name as he rode his orgasm out into his hand up front. He turned his head to watch Yuuri reach his own climax. Mouth ajar as his head was tossed back, his semen spilling onto his hand, chest, and thighs. And if Viktor didn’t want to be there to taste it all. He bit his lip, removing his dildo and hand from himself. Panting, he smiled to Yuuri on the other side of the camera.  
“Thank you, Yuuri.”  
“Thank you, Vitya.”  
The two sat in awkward silence as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Neither knew what to say at this point. Yuuri blushed and looked away, barely stammering out, “I-I should get to bed now.” Viktor only nodded, his own face flushing with embarrassment. When neither moved to end the call Viktor moved so he was laying on his stomach. He smiled into the camera, “Goodnight my little Katsudon.” He blew a kiss and the video feed went black. 

Oh. My. God! Did we just do that? It had to be a dream. Yuuri quickly cleaned up before returning to bed. 

-the next morning-

[V]: I had a good time last night, Yuuri. <3

It wasn’t a dream. Yuuri stared at his phone for a good while before he finally managed a reply. 

[Y]: I did too, Vitenka.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my second work, so thanks for putting up with me. ^_^


End file.
